Torn
by Lolitaiishe
Summary: Sora, who had just developed a serious friends with benefits relationship with Kairi over the summer, meets Riku, a new goth boy in town. When Riku shows Sora his view of pleasure and pain, will Sora take Riku's path, or will Kairi be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

He walked into the room and every set of eyes, some more quickly than others, rose to scan his figure in the doorway. He stepped past them all, eyeing a seat in the back of the room next to an angle-faced girl with glossy red hair. She'd grown it out over the summer, and it reached her shoulders now. Here blue eyes lit up at the sight of him and she stood up to give him a hug, only to be stopped by his lips instead. Falling out of the kiss, she giggled, saying, "Not in front of everyone!"

"Since when have you cared?" he asked his fingers lingering teasingly on the edge of her skirt's waistband. She blushed and kissed him somewhat shyly before sitting back down. He stepped away, taking his own seat just seconds before the teacher walked in.

Eyes that had been on him and his best friend turned to the front of the room at the instructor's entrance; those that didn't look away had their attention quickly redirected to the front when their eyes met with his cold, blue-eyed glare.

The teacher went on to do attendance, calling out the names of various students in alphabetical order. "Selphie…Wakka...Tidus…Kairi…" The names of acquaintances and friends slipped over him with out effect.

"Kairi?" the teacher called again, looking out over the crowd of students.

"Yeaaah…" the girl he had kissed droned out. She had a lazy look in her eyes, he noticed, the spark of seeing him again gone. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned and caught his gaze. The girlish, innocent spark returned, and she smiled.

"…ra? Sora?"

His gaze slid icily to the front of the room, but the image of that glint in Kairi's eye still lingered in his mind.

Annoyed at being interrupted, he snapped, "What?" The man simply sighed, not wishing to get into an argument, and continued down the list. Sora leaned back in his chair, cockily showing how pleased he was with his teacher's submission.

He ran his fingers sexily through his spiky brown hair. He inclined his head towards Kairi and asked half-caringly, "You have fun this summer?" He opened an eye towards her and waited for her response; a boyish- yet arrogant- smirk sliding into his face.

"Isn't that a stupid question to ask?" giggled Kairi, throwing a casual and equally sexy smile his way.

"Don't tease me."

A mischievous glare flickered in her eye as she said, "Oh, I'll show you teasing…" And his eyebrow to rose in curiosity.

Turning her attention nonchalantly back to the front of the room, she bit her nail playfully and reached down to her bare ankle, running her fingers lightly up her perfectly shaped, tanned legs. She tugged her skirt up at the hem and slinked it up to her hip, revealing what Sora knew to be a black, lacey thong. He felt a stirring inside him as memories involving that particular pair of underwear came to mind…

Kairi, on the other hand, wasn't done. With a silent giggle, she let the skirt drop and licked her fingertip slowly instead, leaning her head back as she trailed her hand down her neck all the way to her chest delicately, giving him seductive glances all the way. Sora's stomach fluttered and he felt that growing feeling down below again. More images and memories of the two of them together that summer flashed though is head. On the pier at midnight…on the beach at Destiny…in the tree house…at his place…at hers… "Kairi, stop it!" he hissed over to her. She smiled deviously at him, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"What, something wrong?" she asked surprised, eyes wide with childish innocence, "Need me to help with something…?"

"Maybe…"

She raised her hand, asking naively to go to the bathroom. Sora watched her legs, hips and mainly her ass as she walked out of the room, catching a sexy look thrown his way as she passed through the doorway. He waited for the teacher to resume class for a moment before throwing up his hand and asking to be excused. The professor gave him a suspicious look and glanced out in the hallway. Kairi had obviously disappeared down the hall because the teacher motioned him towards the door.

Sora headed towards the girls bathrooms, looking for the head of mahogany hair quickly in the empty stalls. Not finding her, he went into the boys' bathroom only to be grabbed and pressed against the wall.

_Bingo._

Kairi's lips were on his faster than the thought had fully formed, and the couple found themselves stumbling over to the one handicapped stall and sloppily locking the door. Kairi's hand was already down his pants and his up her shirt. He loved the way she would bite at his lip or pull at his hair when they made out and then completely give herself to him, only to tease and pull away a moment later. When she did this though, an article of clothing was generally removed. In this case, it was her tank top. She took a step back from him and undid the trail of little hooks down the front before throwing it aside and pulling the pink one underneath over her head and adding it to the pile. He was in the process of unbuttoning his own white shirt when her arms slipped around his neck and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He caught her, hands laced together under her ass; a quick smile caught his lips just before hers did. She expertly slipped a toe through the belt loop on his cargo pants, giving thema little tug and pulling them down easily. Sora unclipped the back of her bra with one hand and held her to him with the other. Kairi's bra slipped up above her perfectly shaped C-cup breasts. Sora licked around her areola before biting very gently on her right nipple.

Kairi moaned, "And you call _me_ a tease…" she whispered.

Suddenly, the door to their stall was pushed open. Kairi yelped in surprise and embarrassment. Sora set her down and quickly pulled up his pants. A tall boy with luminous, shaggy, silver hair stood in the doorway. He was wearing black buckled combat boots, baggy black cargo pants that were slung low on his hips, and a black, ripped, loosely knit sweater that showed several small glimpses of his light, creamy skin. He had artfully applied the slightest bit of black eyeliner, which gave his teal-blue eyes an attractively harsh contrast.

"Sora, I presume?" he asked, his voice deep and enticing.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Sora demanded, annoyed. Sora's fingers swiftly and effortlessly buttoned up his white shirt. Behind him, Kairi was a deep crimson as she hooked the tiny clasps on her outermost white tank top.

"I was sent to bring you back to the classroom. The teacher said you might be busy with some girl…"

"I asked you a fucking question," Sora snapped, protectively holding Kairi's hand behind him. The teachers were talking about him and Kairi too now…great.

"Riku," the boy said over his shoulder as he headed for the door. He paused at the entrance to the bathroom. He turned then, eyes narrowed almost threateningly and gleaming with something dangerous. Looking at Sora as if he was the only person there, he said, "By the way, you're supposed to show me around the school, not how to fuck. I already know how to do that quite well."

Sora's cheeks flushed and Kairi's red face deepened even further as the door closed behind the cool, collected, gothic boy.

The bathroom was silent for a moment before Sora spat out, "Fuck!" and kicked the door to the stall they had been in. Kairi touched his arm, and he turned to her. Softly, she said, "Don't worry about it. He's a nobody anyways."

Sora nodded in agreement, but Riku's eyes had unsettled him. Something had managed to shake the most popular and confident boy in the entire school to his core, a concept that furthered his unsettlement.

He led Kairi out of the stall, past the now-dented door and into the hallway. They headed back to the classroom, her hand cupped in his up until the door where Kairi let go and entered before him. He waited a minute or two before following, waiting for all the eyes to be on him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora walked past the rows of students to the back where the two lone desks for him and Kairi were stationed. Those that snuck a glance at him quickly had their eyes back on their paper by his returned glare. The teacher didn't even turn from his writing on the board to acknowledge him. With an annoyed sigh, Sora approached his desk…only to find it filled with another aggravation. Kairi, still a bit flushed shrugged at him helplessly as he gave a cold stare to an all-too-familiar black-clad boy.

"Move," he said, disgusted simply by the sight of Riku.

Two aqua eyes shot up to meet Sora's condescending glare, as Riku smartly asked, "Why?"

"Your prestigiousness is irritating…"

He was regarded coolly and asked, "Is that even a word?"

Sora, taken aback by Riku's blatant disrespect was about to put a hand on the boy when their teacher interrupted.

"Sora, would you please take a moment to show our new student around the school?" It wasn't a question.

The brunette shot a dirty look at the teacher over his shoulder, but the man had never turned around. Riku stood and Sora turned in a frustrated huff towards the door. Sora made a slight gesture for Kairi to follow. She was about to get up but the professor added almost immediately: "Ms. Kairi does not need to accompany the two of you, either."

Sora angrily kicked the classroom door open and stormed out, Riku following with an amused smirk and a cool expression.

Sora walked down the hall, his initially brisk pace quickly becoming lazy as the distance between him and the classroom lengthened. Riku walked silently beside him, not asking any questions or taking a remote interest in their (silent) tour.

"Do you want to know where anything is, or no?" Sora snapped, annoyed simply by Riku's presence.

"Do you want to know how I unlocked the bathroom door?"

Sora stopped then, and directly met Riku's eyes for the second time. It hadn't crossed his mind amidst the embarrassment and anger of their initial meeting, but he _did_ want to know. Riku simply smirked at his wide-eyed expression and continued walking.

"You were going to show me around?" he called over his shoulder to Sora.

"You can't bring up something like that and then just drop it!" Sora complained, catching up to him.

"Looks like I just did," the silver haired boy said back, catching Sora's eye in a cocky sideways glance.

The boys had subconsciously headed up towards the school's roof and just reached the top of the stairs. At the peak, Sora grabbed Riku's shoulder, forcing him to face Sora's steely blue eyes.

"Don't ignore me. What is it with you and being suck an ass?" he snapped.

"What about you Sora? Are you bored with life? Is that why you sneak off to bathroom stalls to fool around with girls? Or throw parties so wild that you wake up the next morning not knowing where you are or not remembering what happened that night? Or are you so tired with the daily monotony that you feel like you have to be an asshole and make everyone afraid of you as a sick, pathetic form of entertainment? Is making yourself the king of this school just for shits and giggles?" Riku said flatly, icily, his eyes even colder than Sora's.

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" Sora yelled, shoving Riku back. Riku gracefully stepped out of the brunette's reach with the shove's momentum and smiled, the harsh glare now a cool, bemused expression.

"Dead on, no?" he asked, while Sora simply glared back, trying to hide his complete disbelief that anyone could read him--_him!­-_so easily.

"Who the hell are you?" Sora spat in a low voice. He felt exposed, his voice almost hitching from his deeply hidden insecurity.

Riku shrugged, opening the door to the roof. He took a few steps before he turned back to face Sora, the sunlight blotting out most of his profile. His silver hair gleamed in the sunrays as he said, "Just a another guy," and stepped out, letting the door close behind him. The darkness enveloped Sora and all his tumbled emotions.

He was frozen for a moment. Never before in his life had he been so drawn to a person, male or female. It took him only a moment before he threw the door open and followed the turquoise-eyed goth onto the edgeless rooftop.

The wind ruffled Sora's auburn hair and the sun cast golden highlights on it as he stepped into the light breeze. He didn't spot Riku immediately, though the hint of a black combat boot peeking around the corner of a control tower pulled him in that direction. A trail of dark smoke blew towards him, and the familiar smell of cigarettes filled Sora's nostrils. He walked over to the boy and sat down, looking curiously and intensely at Riku.

The silver haired boy was in his own world as he stared off at Destiny Island. Sora couldn't manage to tear himself away from the gorgeous image as a slight breeze hit them, throwing Riku's silver hair back from his perfectly, sharply sculpted face. Sora didn't even process that Riku had turned and was looking back at him until he spoke.

"Do you ever imagine what it would feel like?"

"…What what would feel like?" asked Sora, snapping out of his trance, a bit flushed with embarrassment.

"To jump. Fall. End it. Pick your words, but you know what I mean," Riku said, taking another drag of his cigarette and leaning forward to further stare out over the building's end.

"Sora raised an eyebrow and said slowly, "You mean like…suicide?"

"Yeah, like suicide."

He was silent for a moment. Sure, the thought had crossed his mind, but it was more the thought of death and what laid beyond, not taking his own life and what it might feel like. A sudden movement from Riku drew his attention. The black figure walked against the sun to the roof's edge and looked down.

"Hey! What are you doing man!" Sora yelled, jumping up and quickly walking over to him. He stopped just before reaching out to Riku.

Riku looked back towards him, an amused yet somewhat sad smile playing across his lips.

"What would you do if I jumped?"

"Are you insane! Get down!" Sora shouted, panic rising in his voice. Thoughts of Riku falling, splattering…hitting the pavement…ambulances coming…not to mention him being expelled for being on the roof and having to go to court to testify about the mysterious boy's death.

Riku, spun on one foot, dangerously but artfully, on the roof ledge. He fully faced Sora, his cigarette sticking casually out of his mouth as he leaned in towards to nervous boy.

"You think I'd really do it?" he asked, a smirk twitching its way onto his face before he took another drag of the cigarette.

Sora looked into Riku's eyes at that moment, and saw insanity, fearlessness and something sad and depressing all at once. As if instinctively, he reached out and grabbed Riku's torn sweater, pulling him down.

"Don't."

Riku smiled down at him, now in close proximity, and flicked his cigarette aside. The extra four inches he had on Sora made the preppy boy feel small and vulnerable. Riku looked into Sora's now nervous eyes for a moment and lightly kissed the brunette on the lips. Sora's breath caught in his chest. Riku's lips tasted slightly sweet, despite the fact that he had just been smoking. Just as he was about to return the kiss intuitively, Riku pulled away.

"I think you and I have too much fated for us for me to be that selfish at this point," he said in his deep, mystifying tone before stepping back from the shocked blue eyes and walking over to his bag.

He was heading for the stairs when Sora, finally able to process a thought, blurted out, "Are you gay?!"

Riku turned back, looking astonished. He took one look at Sora, standing there, blushing crimson in determination for an answer. He laughed condescendingly, and confused expression settled on Sora's pinked face.

"No," he said, smiling, "I'm not. Bisexual, most likely, but definitely not gay."

Sora sighed. Nothing wrong with the best of both worlds…right?

But why did Riku make him feel more amazingly teased and giddy that any girl ever had?


	3. Chapter 3

Sora glanced at his watch, realizing that last period was already half over. Riku had left a while ago, and Sora had found himself in a thoughtless daze. A thought would slip into his mind, and then quickly be replaced by another that had no relation whatsoever. When he would try to recall the first thought, it was long gone. He stood up and headed over to the door. Clicking it shut behind him, he slowly walked down the stairs back to his classroom. When he walked in late, his teacher raised an eyebrow, but gave no other outward sign of acknowledgement.

Neither Kairi nor Riku were in this class, so he sat back in his usual desk, at the far end of the room, and dozed on and off. What class was he in anyways? History? Maybe Science or English…

_Whatever. Doesn't matter anyways…_ he thought, drifting off.

…He was startled awake in what seemed to be a few moments later by the bell and kids scrambling out the door. Sora casually got up and followed them out.

"You do know that that's another detention, Sora…" he heard his teacher, a shy female for this class, call from behind.

Sora waved a dismissive hand towards her, not even bothering to turn around as he said, "Yeah…just let me know on what day…" He yawned. Not that he'd be bothering to go.

Out in the hallway, he routinely slipped his arm around Kairi's waist and waved to other kids who were worthy of it that day as he wandered towards his locker. He grabbed his bag from some freshman who prepared for him everyday after school. Not that Sora really did much of his homework, but it was nice to be able to have things ready to go. He didn't even have to pay the kid; the boy said that 'hanging around him a bit' was more than enough. Whatever.

He and Kairi stepped outside. Most of the other students were standing around and talking to each other while they waited for parents or friends to come pick them up. The typical buzz of the courtyard was easily ignored, though it completely disappeared when a flash of black and silver walked by, a finger ever so slightly and unnoticeably running down his arm. Everything moved slowly as Riku's eyes flickered to Sora's face as he walked by, his aqua eyes meeting with Sora's cerulean ones, the smug smirk Sora had anticipated plainly sitting there.

Shaking off the feeling he confronted Riku. "Where are _you_ walking off too?" he spat out almost hostilely, determined to stop the cocky gothic boy and get his full attention. He didn't like being toyed with.

Riku kept walking and shouted over his shoulder, "Downtown."

Sora frowned. Brushing people off and being above all else was _his_ role in this school.

"Forget him Sora. Wanna go to my house?"

He looked down at Kairi, contentedly snuggled into his chest. Apparently, his frustration was a bit too obvious; Sora didn't' like his emotions to show like this.

"Actually…" he began carefully, "I have a paper to write today. Tomorrow?"

She looked at him skeptically, delicate brows furrowing. Like hell he did. The only time Sora wrote a paper was at the last minute and only if he could in some way offend a teacher by doing it. Today, all they had for homework was a quick math assignment.

"Sora, we-" ahe began, but he cut her off with his lips and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry about it. Tomorrow, I promise," he said quickly, before giving her one last deep kiss and heading off to his car.

He didn't bother to look back at Kairi. Doing so would only make him feel worse about the whole ditching and lying shit he'd pulled on his best friend, so he quickly unlocked his car, running a finger up the silver body of it as he came to the door. He hopped over the door and into the driver's seat of the convertible and started the engine, throwing on a pair of aviators in the process. Pulling out quickly and whipping around the parking lot's circle, he revved the engine as he sped down the street, leaving the high school behind.

He toyed absentmindedly with the radio as he drove into the downtown strip of the city. Well, it was more of a town actually, filled with tourists and coffee shops. Which is where Riku might be….

He pulled over on the street in a rare open parking spot (hard to find with all the damn tourist traffic) and walked up towards a small alleyway. If there was one place he would think to find Riku, it was here.

Turning down the dark alley, he easily found the small café. Pushing the door open, he stepped into the familiar atmosphere. On one side there was a staircase where upwards lay in infamous room…the sweet, beckoning smell of cannabis drifted from behind a deep purple curtain at the top of the spiral. Laughter was clearly audible over the chill music (Dredg, Sora thought) that filled the room. In the center there was a café and bar where coffee was sold by day, alcohol and other illegal substances by night. On the side of the room opposite the curtained staircase was a huge room where many large couches and pillows were scattered on the floor. It was divided by sheer curtains of red and purple into smaller more private areas with a common center section. Some kids were smoking tobacco from hookahs, though many others were satisfied with their cigarettes and notebooks at the few low tables scattered about the comfortable mess. Some were writing poetry, others sketching the scene, though most of those present Sora would stereotype as goth, punk, emo, hippie, or any mix of the four.

Just then, Sora spotted the familiar silver hair from a corner tucked away near a grimy window. He walked over and sat down in front of Riku. The turquoise eyes flicked up towards him.

"You moved."

"…What?" Sora asked, confused. Then he glanced at what Riku was working on. There was a sketch of a figure standing with a cocked out hip, lazily dressed in a white button down worn untucked over dark, tight jeans. Besides that, the fact that the figure was standing at the door was a dead giveaway as to who exactly it was. Riku had finished the basic sketching of everything except the face. There, only a few lines indicating a lost and confused expression had been placed. Amazing, what a few gesture lines could convey when the right artist was drawing them….

"Sorry I-" he began to apologize, but was cut off gently.

"Just don't move…"

Sora sat perfectly still, though his heart beat fast as Riku quickly finished the drawing. Riku would glance up from time to time, though after the last pencil stroke and a pause, his gaze would linger on Sora, causing the brunette to blush. Much to his dismay, he could see Riku noticed even in the dim light.

"So why did you come here anyways?" Riku asked after a moment, amusement audible in his voice and tone.

"Bored I guess," he said, nonchalantly.

"Doesn't seem like Kairi's offer sounded boring," Riku said. Sora's eyes narrowed. How had he overheard _that_? Sora was about to give a sharp retort when Riku added, "Or are girls just getting boring for you?"

Sora flushed a deep scarlet as he said a little too loudly, "I'm not gay!" When the surrounding artists, smokers, and druggies glanced at him (at least some of which he was sure were something other than heterosexual), his blush deepened.

Legs crossed and arm propping up his chin from his knee, a pleased Riku asked, "So tell me then, why _are_ you here, Sora?"

For once, he didn't have an answer. Riku took a drag from his cigarette, but his eyes never left Sora's. The spiky haired brunette was about to panic; he seemed to be stuck in some weird emotional trap of Riku's. _What the fuck!_

Just as he was about to stammer out something about how he didn't need to answer to Riku, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Whirling around angrily, he snapped, "What?"

The guy, who was obviously blazed beyond belief, took a slow step back. He looked at Sora hard then, his eyes scrutinizing. He burst out laughing a moment later and said, "Here, man, you seriously gotta chill out," and held out a large joint to Sora. He took it slowly, considering. The man with dreads walked back upstairs to his friends behind dark purple curtain. One of them mumbled something and a moment later the group was laughing in a marijuana-laden way. Sora turned back to Riku, still staring at the rolled weed between his fingers.

"Hey," said Riku, causing Sora to look up at him, "If you aren't gonna hit that…"

Riku reached for it, but Sora pulled away and asked defensively, "What makes you think I don't?!"

Hands held up in defense, Riku shrugged and said, "No need to freak. Hell, seems like you need it a lot more than I do…"

Sora's attention went back to the joint. He's only smoked pot once in his life, and then he hadn't gotten shit off the entire eighth; maybe just a bit of numbness. With a shrug, he took a hit and deep inhaled, forcing himself to keep the smoke down a moment longer before exhaling.

"Hey! All substances are used behind-curtain only!" shouted the bartender.

"Better go…" said Riku, smiling as he stood up and took Sora's arm, pulling him towards the life upstairs.

When the fabric was pulled back, Sora's eyes widened. Never before had he seen so many druggies (or drugs, for that matter) in one place. He heard a casual "hey!" and saw an arm wave in the air. Spotting the guy with dreads from before, Sora and Riku headed over to join their circle.

"Back for seconds?"

Riku tossed a twenty dollar bill towards the center of the circle, and it were quickly snatched up by the man who was packing another bowl.

"That's Karthik. He doesn't talk much, but he's got greeeeat shit man…" introduced the dreaded guy. "And I'm, ah, Rai." He seemed to have lapsed on recalling his own name; the thought of him lying about it seemed unlikely.

After that, Sora couldn't seem to hold on to much of a thought. His cheeks hurt from smiling and he kept having to take big gulps of Rai's water….though the entire feeling of being high overruled anything else he was feeling.

After a time, he felt Riku tug on his arm. "You're gonna be gone most of the night….Let's go back to my place. Your parents will freak otherwise."

Sora burst out giggling at the thought, though allowed Riku to lead him out of the room and to his car.

"Keys?" Riku asked, holding up his hand. The silver haired boy had taken a couple hits in the beginning….but according to Sora's radio's clock, that was over 5 hours ago. The time blared nine o'clock, which was still early for both of them.

The drive to Riku's house was short; only ten minutes by the clock, though it seemed more like two…They were in a fairly nice neighborhood (though not as nice as Sora's) and there didn't seem to be any nosy neighbors peering out windows. What a luxury…

Before Sora could blink they were up in Riku's room. It was dimly lit, like the café, though had a very comfortable atmosphere. In one corner the floor was splattered with paint and canvases lay around, mostly unfinished, decorated with Riku's amazing artwork. The next corner held his king sized bed, which was covered in a soft, warm, black comforter. A black light lit up another corner, where the wall was covered with highlighted drawings and magazine cutouts. Art, again. Sora collapsed onto the bed as Riku lit a stick of incense.

"This is tight, man…" Sora slurred out, a smile cracking on his face again. He could focus on his thoughts better though.

"It's alright if you crash here?" Riku asked. It seemed to be more of a statement than a request.

"Yeah. My mom won't care. She's probably fucking my dad…" he laughed at the ridiculous of this, though the thought was one that disgusted him on a day to day basis. Trophy wives…

Riku frowned, "Well at least you know what they're doing."

Sora was quiet for a moment before asking, "What about yours?"

"Dad's long gone. I never really know where the fuck my mom is…or what she's doing. It's a wonder that we can afford to live here; I'd think she would forget to pay the bills, but it all works out somehow."

That shocked Sora. Riku's family was surprisingly more fucked up than he thought. Most of the kids he'd seen like Riku acted and dressed that way because they wanted to be scene…but this guy seemed to have honest issues. It excused him, in a way.

"Whatever."

Sora's train of thought was broken. He looked up to see Riku pull off his shirt, revealing several marks up and down his arms.

"…What're those from?" Sora asked, though in the back of his mind, he already knew the answer.

Riku glanced at his arms and almost seemed embarrassed for a moment, as if caught red-handed at some crime scene, but the expression was gone a moment later, the cool demeanor returned.

He reached in a drawer and pulled out something thin and small.

"This," he said, tossing it to Sora. It glinted in the soft light before landing lightly in Sora's outstretched palm.

Sora held the razor in the light and Riku walked over, sitting down beside him. Sora's blue eyes wandered over to Riku's arm, his hand soon following, roaming over the shredded skin.

"How can you do that?" Sora asked, almost feeling the pain.

Riku took a hold of Sora's wrist delicately in one hand, the razor in the other.

"What me to show you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sora's eyes widened, his muscles naturally tightening, pulling his wrist away slowly. Tendons moved under the exposed wrist's skin. Riku didn't let go.

"Riku, Seriously don-" he began, but was cut off.

In a hushed voice, Riku calmingly said, "I wouldn't hurt you, Sora."

_Okay…weird much?_

Sora looked deeply into Riku's fiery aqua eyes for a moment, and then gave in; something about the silver boy's gaze put him at ease. He shut his eyes, trying to relax his entire body.

_What if it hurts too much…?_

_What if he cuts me too deep…?_

_What if I bleed to death……?_

The logical thoughts and concerns sped through his mind before he could even attempt to react to them.

Riku's voice resonated in his head.

"Think of everything that's been causing you pain..."

_Dad gone…_

"…hurt…"

_Mom always drunk…_

"…that causes your mind, soul and heart to smash into a million pieces…"

_Kairi._

Everything was blasting around in his head; his eyes, squeezing tighter subconsciously as he felt like he was dying from the inside out. He didn't notice the corners of his eyes getting damp, the tears completely locked in by the cage of soft, long eyelashes.

Then it all went away.

He gasped slightly, his relief audible, and his blue iris were exposed again, pupils drawing in light as if it were a new experience.

_This is…_

"Insane, isn't it?"

He looked over suddenly, and his astounded eyes met Riku's.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you, Sora," he said, drawing in Sora's wrist to a closer, more eye level, height. For the first time, the brunette noticed the blood sliding slowly from the flaming line on the ever-so-lightly-bronzed surface. It was brighter than he expected; he had been expecting a dark oozing sludge almost, the kind of blood that is partially dry, but what spilled from inside him was completely different. The intensity of its color was outrageous, the purest red he'd ever seen. The liquid fire seemed alive, as if a small, shrunken beast of his collective problems and troubles was weaving away down his arm, escaping permanently form his body.

Riku's eyes fell downwards and he pulled Sora's wrist to his mouth. His eyelashes brushed sensually against the base of his angled palm and Sora's face began to feel hot. The snaking monstrosity that was all the troubles in Sora's world was being absorbed incredibly, or, _by_ someone so indescribably incredible that he could only be depicted, expressed, by something as ridiculously simple as a slightly atypical name.

"Riku…"

The pools of water flicked up to meet his stunned gaze. His face heated more.

"Mmm…?"

He couldn't say anything. This couldn't be just from being completely blazed….What were you supposed to say so something that…that was this fucking mind-blowing? His stomach was flying. No, _he_ was. It was a ludicrous feeling of ecstasy that stirred him all over, and not just below the belt.

But there too. Definitely.

Riku somehow knew Sora wouldn't give him a response. The rest of Riku's body was beginning to become jealous of the light, hypnotic turquoise eyes that were drinking in Sora's image. He removed his mouth from Sora's wrist and leaned in, placing his lips lightly on Sora's. He could feel the catch of the auburn haired boy's breath as his lips caught his.

Sora felt a rush of sensual tingles run from his groin to his whole body. He could taste the metallic flavor if his blood on Riku and kissed him back; his lips danced with the silver haired boy's, lusting to be further rid of his sense of inadequacy. Riku leaned into him, placing a hand on Sora's narrow hip, the thumb resting on his sensitive skin gently. Sora's breath's between the increasingly heavy lip locks was catching as if Riku was stealing each attempted breath right out of him.

He wasn't so sure that the mysterious, gothic boy wasn't.

Riku's mouth turned upwards slightly at the corners. He teasingly bit Sora's lower lip as if testing the spiky-haired boy's limits, amused when he received a pleasured moan in return.

He pulled away a moment and asked, "Taste good?"

"Yeah…" Sora murmured, gently pushing Riku over so he was on top of him. He was surprised to be rolled back over on the bed, Riku taking the place of dominance.

Riku smirked down at him. Just as Sora was about to protest, Riku swept him up in his mouth, his hands gracefully slipping up Sora's shirt.

In a flurry of minutes, Sora was embarrassedly surprised to find himself in only his boxers, aroused, and Riku still in his black Tripp pants.

"Hey, that's not fair," he said, panting slightly.

"What isn't?"

"The fact that you're clothed more than me and get to be on top," he said, almost a bit defensive.

"And that I'm making you my bitch?" The light aqua eyes were smirking along with the rest of Riku.

"Shut up," Sora said softly, then pulled Riku down and rolled over, forcing himself on top.

_My turn._

Pinning Riku underneath him, he smirked at the surprise in the boy's eyes. The moment of astonishment didn't last long; they two boys almost immediately flew back to their fiery make out session scattered with the occasional moan.

It didn't take long for Sora's hand to delve into Riku's now-exposed boxers and begin pleasuring the boy. If there was one person in the world who could turn a torturous, sexual built up of tension back on the torturer, it was Riku. Sora could feel himself getting worked up as Riku played him with moans and light gasps.

"You're such a damn tease!" Sora gritted out through his teeth.

"But I can't _help_ it," Riku whined; Sora could see that he was suppressing a smile, clearly making fun of Sora. The brunette worked his hand faster, frustrated.

"Oh shut up! I _know_ you're doing it to fuck with my mind!" he said, getting louder as he spoke. The sexual tension in the room and in both boys built. A moment later, Riku was surprised to find that all the pressure that had built up from Sora's hand motions then released itself. The asshole knew what he was doing. Not wanting to give Sora the satisfaction, he put on a smug grin and said, "And I guess I did."

Sora looked down and realized that he had had the same reaction down below without even needing Riku's touch. His face flushed in embarrassment, causing Riku to laugh. Sora sat up and plunked himself on the edge of the bed, arms crossed in a huff. The silver haired boy crawled over to him on his hands and knees and, resting his chin on the brunette's shoulder, said, "Aw c'mon, you know I enjoyed it as much as you did. Besides, Riku Shizukasi can bring any man or woman to their knees. You're no exception."

At the last added comment, Sora turned around quickly and shoved Riku away, causing Riku to laugh genuinely. The lighter haired boy's mirth was irresistible, and Sora found himself cracking a smile and rolling his eyes as well.

He stood up then and began to redress himself. "Wanna grab something to eat?"

Riku nodded, his shirt hanging from his mouth as he pulled his black cargo pants over his slender hips. Sora picked up his button down, gave is a disgusted look and tossed it aside. Riku saw the gesture and cracked an amused smile, letting his drop from his mouth to his hand and then to the floor. They headed out of the room and down into the kitchen. The past few -(he glanced at the clock, which caused him to raise an eyebrow)- _hours_ replayed though his head as they walked down the stairs. Riku's footsteps fell into place behind him as opinions began to form about the experience until he came to a realization the stuck out the most.

_God, being bitch is weird…._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello ! I've just gone through and re-edited the previous 4 chapters of this story (as of 8/18/09) and am going to continue since a few people are still keeping up with updates and reading it. A disclaimer that I obviously don't own any of the characters, and I make them do things that are generally completely out of character, so I apologize to all you purist KH fans out there. At some point I do want to write something much more thought out and in-depth that stays true to all members of the KH cast and their personalities, but for right now it's just this smut :P Enjoy the long-awaited 5th chapter of Torn!

The next morning Sora found Riku had vacated the house entirely, leaving behind only a note stating, "See you Monday." Sora sighed, grabbing his car keys from next to the brief message. The weekend was going to be pretty boring compared to last night…

He found his car parked out in the driveway, his resting glasses on the dashboard. Slipping them oh he started his convertible and headed towards home. Subconsciously following the twists and turns; Riku lived surprisingly close to him, something he hadn't noticed when they had driven there from the café. As he was driving, he caught sight of a delicately drawn line on his right wrist. The perfect thinness and straight rigidity the razor blade had marked on him stood out loudly. It wasn't something you could exactly pass off as anything other than deliberate.

As he pulled into his driveway he rolled down his sleeves despite the lingering September heat and headed for the front door.

"Hey. How was your night?"

Sora's head jolted up and he found Kairi sitting on his front step. He glanced at his left wrist to his watch, which ticked just past noon. How long had she been waiting?

"It was alright…yours?" he said slowly, treading carefully as he tried to come up with a story.

She had a hurt look in her eyes as she said, "Lonely. I talked to my cousin though. He's in town for the weekend and needed a place to crash…" As she trailed off, he fiddled with his right wrist, self-conscious.

"His name's Rai, " she continued, "Ever met him? He hangs around town every weekend or so. Comes in from the big island with god knows what to sell."

Sora paled slightly, knowing he was completely caught. "Kairi I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--" He was cut off as she stood sharply, snapping, "To what, Sora? To blow me off, go party on a Friday night without me? You know, I know that I'm not your girlfriend and I have no intention of 'keeping tabs' on you, but as your best friend, I thought you would have at least respected our friendship enough to be honest with me." His mouth opened and closed slightly, stunned and at a loss for words. She was completely right: he'd blown her off and lied to her for no reason. What was it about Riku that made him do that? With a sound of disgust, she pushed past him, walking to her car that was parked on the street.

"Kairi, wait please," he begged, heading towards her, "I can explain…"

She paused, then looked over her shoulder pointedly as she said, "It doesn't matter, Sora, I just shouldn't have cared from the start." She yanked the handle of her car door then and hopped in, her white bug speeding away angrily.

Sora sat down on his porch step heavily. He felt like shit. Kairi was right, he _was_ his best friend, and he'd treated her like some clingy girlfriend, which was far from what she was. He shifted uncomfortably, and then noticed that he was wearing the same dirty boxers from the night before. Even further disgusted by himself, he stormed inside to shower.

Clothes piled in a sad heap on the floor, the bathroom mirrors slowly began to fog as Sora cranked up the heat. The hot water ran in rivulets down his body, lightly scalding him initially. He hadn't realized hot cold he felt until he's gotten under the showerhead. Tossing his head back with a sigh, Sora let the water run over his face. What does he want from me? And why do I feel like a puppet around him, like I have no say or choice in what's going to happen, like he has it all planned out?

With a sigh he rolled his neck back around, chin nearly to his chest. He did his shower duties quickly and shut off the water, his fingers beginning to prune slightly. He gathered his pile of clothes and dumped them directly into the laundry basket, hardly stopping before falling face-first on his bed, collapsing with a sigh. He must have fallen asleep briefly, because the next thing he knew it was past dinner. He woke up to the sound of his phone blasting the old Super Nintendo Mario theme song. With a groan, he blindly groped for the phone on his nightstand and held it up to his ear.

"Mmnph…"he grunted into the receiver, still half asleep.

"Sora!" shouted an all too enthusiastic male voice, "What the hell are you doing lying around at home on a Saturday night? We're goin' out man, out!" Tidus's voice made his ears ring at such a close proximity, and Sora groaned as he rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one arm.

He rubbed a hand over his face, waking up more now and he asked in a disinterested tone, "Where to, exactly?"

"Club Destiny! Selphie called me, she said that Kairi was shooting her mouth off about slutting it up on the dance floor, and I'm sure as shit not gonna miss that!" he explained excitedly.

Great, he'd really pissed her off. "Look Tidus, I don't think I'm exactly on Kairi's 'favorite people' list right now, okay?" Sora's voice was heavy as he remembered their conversation from earlier that day.

"Alright man, but I'm going. I'll tell you all about it Monday though, and you're gonna wish you'd come!" Tidus said, clearly wanting to get to the club as soon as possible, with a friend or not.

"Whatever dude, have fun," Sora mumbled, hanging up the phone and staring up at his ceiling. Kairi need time to blow off some steam. It wasn't the first time that they'd argued, but he'd never lied to her on this kind of a scale before. Hopefully the damage would be repairable…

While Sora was tucking himself back into bed for an early night, Kairi and Selphie were just hitting the dance floor at Club Destiny. Selphie was sporting a curve-hugging yellow tube dress with neon orange wedges. The shoes laces up and around her delicate ankles and tied in a large orange bow at the top, and her jewelry matched in color. Kairi wore an even shorter lacier version of her usual purple skirt and had a cut off white tank top hanging loosely, scandalously, over a black bra. The two girls flashed fake IDs at the entrance, gaining wristbands that would supply them with a steady flow of alcohol for the night.

They grabbed two drinks before securing themselves a table with a few other high school friends, but no one drew the attention of the opposite sex like Kairi and Selphie did. Kairi especially. She could hear the whispers about her lack of arm candy, people wondering where her spiky haired brunette was and whether or not she was still off-limits. The girls did a few shots before stepping onto the dance floor, mingling with the mass of pheromone-crazed teens and young college students.

Kairi could tell the guys were intimidated by bother her and her current relationship status's ambiguity. She was pleased with the idea of getting to dance and tease boys all night but not having to worry about anyone hitting on her or trying to creep up behind her while she was dancing. Their circle of girls was quickly surrounded by boys, most of which were dancing with other girls or in co-ed groups, eyeing her up and down. Fueled by the attention, Kairi wove her hips in more and more daring gyrations, her arms trailing all over herself, hypnotizing those nearby.

She was so into herself and what she was doing that she hardly took notice when someone was behind her, moving in perfect rhythm to her, regardless of how she switched beats and patterns. Boys' jaws dropped at the audacity of the male behind her, and she wasn't shocked herself until the boy spoke.

"Where's your little boy toy tonight?" he asked silkily, hands lightly pressing her hips into his, making her want him to touch just a bit lower, a bit more towards the center…

But that voice didn't belong to Sora. Kairi frowned, and was about to turn around and call the boy out on invading her personal space, but he was too quick. She caught a flash of silver hair as he moved in step with her, keeping her hips pressed to his expertly.

"Who--" she was about to ask, but the silver flash registered, and she reformulated her question to, "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing," Riku replied, his right hand sliding slightly lower on her thigh, slightly more inward, "Just here to have fun, see who else is around. Same as yourself."

Kairi suppressed a gasp--or would it have been a slight moan?--and said partially to herself, "Yeah, well those aren't exactly my reasons…"

They had progressed miraculously unnoticed to the dark back corner of the club, nearly behind a speaker. No one was looking at them anymore, as if Riku had put up some wall that made them invisible.

He coolly murmured in her ear, giving her shivers, "Well then sweetheart, what _are_ your reasons?"

She whirled around to face him, annoyed at his probing, "None of your--!" she stopped mid sentence, as Riku had blocked her vision with a semi-sheer piece of silk black cloth. She would have panicked normally, but there was something about Riku that was extremely non-threatening at the moment.

"No peeking, wouldn't want to ruin all the fun we're having," he whispered in her other ear, and she clutched his shirt at his hips as she tried to silence herself, a slight gasp escaping her cherry lips. His hands moved over her hips and down over her ass, cupping it perfectly. He gently pulled her into him, though she was far from resisting. He smelled like cigarettes, sex, and something distinctly manly, and it made her ache. The continued moving with the music for a moment longer, before he asked again, "Your reasons?" A finger ran along the top of her skirt, slowly hooking into it.

"Sora….was just being an ass," she mumbled, pressing herself to him and feeling him beginning to get hard between her legs. She moaned slightly, but it was drowned out by the pulsing music. She felt his hand slip under what was remaining of her cut off tank top, his fingers running along the edge of her bra.

"An ass how, exactly?"

It was at that moment that she knew she wanted him, that night, at the club if she had to. His hand pushed up her bra; thumb rubbing gentle circles on her nipple. Kairi could feel her groin warming rapidly, her whole body tingling. Being with Sora wasn't anything like this.

"He…he lied to me," she said finally, distracted.

"If I had a girl like you, Kairi, I'd always be honest," Riku said, his lips just brushing the corner of her mouth as he spoke. She couldn't take it anymore, the sexual tension and the feeling building between her legs. She moved quickly to kiss him but he stepped aside, making sure she caught herself against the wall before moving away from her completely. By the time Kairi oriented herself and removed his blindfold, he had disappeared into the crowd. She stomped her foot in frustration, annoyed at being teased along by a stranger like that. With an annoyed sigh, she ran her fingers through her hair and noticed she was still holding the slim silk cloth. Embroidered on the fabric were the numbers "19.275580, -81.292369" Kairi furrowed her delicate eyebrows in confusion.

Weird…


End file.
